bucketskinnersepicadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Peckinpaw
Piper Peckinpaw 'is one of the main characters and main antagonist of the new Nickolodeon show Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. She is 13 years old. Being the younger sister of Kelly, she knows how to deal with business and be tough. Piper can be described as a "little sister". However, unlike most little sisters, who are super smart and always try to get there way, Piper is in a COMPLETELY different league of her own. Her powers of "sisterhood" are godly. All other little sisters pale in comparison to Piper's utter brilliance, and thus, she has been deemed the "Ultimate Little Sister". Since Piper is nigh-godlike, she pretty much capable of anything. Piper is one in infinity. She is smart, funny, resourceful, beautiful, stunning, charismatic, unique, extraordinary, bewildering, astonishing, marvelous, breathtaking, awe-inspiring, heart-stopping, dominating, notorious, flawless, impeccable, perfect, and just all-around amazing. Piper is natural born ruler. In fact, this "little bundle of joy" could easily dominate the world and it's inhabitants. She's already gotten her hometown, Pacific Bluff, California, completely covered. At this rate, she'll be able to takeover the world by the time finishes middle school. Piper has become a source of jealousy for many, many, many, many people. Thus, she is constantly targeted and sought by people who want to surpass her. These people, however, are either super ignorant of how powerful Piper is, or are just too stupid to realize tat they are in mortal danger. Piper is also sought out by people who just simply wish to have the honour of standing in her presence. Even though she is considered a corrupted ruler, she has many friends and followers who worship her as a queen and follow every one of her commands. No matter how ridiculous or humiliating they are, Piper's obedient servants never ask questions and never talk back. Behold, the awesome and mighty Piper Peckinpaw, the queen of perfection and chaos! Background Piper is the toughest and most powerful teenager anyone could ever meet. She's like a dictator and rules with an iron fist, Actually, that fist would be made of steel. Piper pretty much rules her school, where every student and teacher have become ensnared under her reign. It's not just at school, either. Everywhere she goes, whether it be in Californian hometown or in an entirely different country, it is never a rare sight to see hundreds of thousands of millions of people bow before Piper. Piper has as reputation for getting anything she wants, when she wants it. She has incredible willpower and undying determination and can take on any task thrown at her. Piper also has a reputation for being able to do the utter impossible. She can perform feats that would be deemed unattainable by others. The things that Piper is capable of doing are considered inhuman, in which even the strongest individuals would be on the brink of death just by attempting. Piper, on the other hand, could easily pull off something like that without hardly even lifting a finger. Piper (due to pretty much being able to defy the impossible) is an overachiever and also a detail-oriented perfectionist. She is the best at everything she does and loathes it when no one can even follow her simple directions. Piper also has her sights set SUPER high as a result of being able to do everything, and thus can't help but dream big. However, since this is the Piper Peckinpaw we are talking about here, the life that she is going to live one that will be filled of virtue. Even though she basically lives like that already. Piper, despite being thirteen years old, a middle-schooler, and being the youngest member of the character line-up, has the most brilliant mind in the world. She has unfathomable brainpower beyond any humans comprehension. Piper uses her smarts to outwit and manipulate other people to do her bidding and to come up with ingenious plans in order to rule the world like she is destined to do. The only person smarter than Piper is... well, no one. With her gargantuan I.Q. and knowledge of countless subjects, Piper is way more than just a simple straight S++++++++ student. Even the tiniest fraction of her brilliant mind is not small enough to fill the intellectual capacity of every single character on Nickelodeon. Piper, throughout her existence, has been seen by almost everyone in the world as a goddess. Anyone you meet will say that Piper is a superior being who is perfect and flawless in every way. She is so exalted that she even has a whole religion dedicated to her. In fact, there are a lot, and I mean a LOT, of people who are just downright obsessed with her. Piper is not only worshipped in a religious sense, though. There are people from different types of media and broadcasting that are completely devoted to spreading the word of the world's future ruler. There are even other worldly beings who are just as devoted to make sure that everyone knows her name. There isn't a single person in the entire multiverse (yes, I said multiverse) who hasn't heard of Piper. Piper's intense popularity and fame throughout society is partially contributed by her intense personality and unique charisma. With little to no words or effort at all, she can make an ally out of anyone she comes across. Even if it's a some crazed serial killer with no soul whatsoever, no matter who it is, they are weak all weak to Piper's power of charm. Piper, as popular as she is, has racked up many enemies throughout the years as well. There are tons of people who want to challenge her position as "goddess", and for many reasons. They feel that she is a threat to planet, they simply want to surpass her, or they're too stupid too realize how idiotic they are for even trying. Countless fools believe they are worthy enough to stand up to Piper, but in the end, they all meet the same fate. There isn't a single person in history who can even hope to be on Piper's level. Piper is clearly no normal middle-schooler. She possesses unfathomable power physically, mentally, and spiritually. She is so powerful that she might as well be an actual goddess. With just a snap of the finger, she could easily turn this world into ruins, no problem. Considering the amount of potential she has already, when she grows up, she might just be even able to dominate the entire universe. Piper can basically be summed up as "one twisted little miracle". She is an utterly flawless being no faults at all (excluding her sadist behavior). Her very existence is the one thing that could either destroy or save this world. In short, Piper is one awesome girl who is capable of virtually anything, and everyone should be honored that they know the name Piper Peckinpaw!!!!!!!!! Personality Piper is not like most girls. She likes being thought as tough, and is offended when people call her sweet. Sweet talk for her is when she's told that "she doesn't have a heart". Piper Peckinpaw's most dominating trait is quite possibly her sadistic nature. She is shown to be incredibly cruel to others, no matter who they are. Even if it's her best friend, close relative, somebody's grandmother, a blind man, or an innocent animal, she'll treat them all like garbage if they annoy her. Piper is also known for being super intimidating. Even the most powerful people in the world can feel extremely overwhelmed by Piper's aura. She can easily scare with just a simple glance, no matter how much willpower they have. Piper has been seen to be quite sassy as well. She is always the top dog in a situation and never lets anyone boss her around. The only authority that Piper lives by is her own, which is the only way to live. Piper can also be described as a bully. She enjoys torturing and abusing others, either verbally or physically. Whenever she bullies someone, it is usually for a trivial reason. For instance, they could look her directly in the eye or forget to bow to her whenever she walks by them. Those just a couple of the many unimportant reasons why Piper might decide to ruin your life. Piper has notorious sense of humour. She can come up with witty wise-cracks and jokes on the spot. Even though her sense of humour is rather dark and she makes light of any serious situation, Piper is credited for being the funniest character on the show. Piper is mischievous, often landing herself in trouble from her many antics, ranging from putting the entire school staff in a mental institution to selling an illegal business. However, it doesn't matter how bad of what she is doing is, she can always get away with it, and for two reasons. Because she uses her wits to get out of it and/or because everyone is too afraid of her to do anything about it. Piper is just untouchable! In fact, Piper could beat up a state official to the point of death, and people would throw her parade. Piper may be super troublesome, dangerous, and a cruel girl, but that doesn't mean that even she doesn't have a soft side to her, Even though she is antagonizes her own family and friends, Piper always knows when she takes something too far, and regrets any decision that ends up hurting the people that she actually cares for. In fact, more often than not, Piper will take on the role as the protagonist in many episodes. She is also willing to lend her help to anyone in need, even if it's someone she loathes (however, she mostly helps someone out for her own benefit). Piper is well-known among all organisms to be absolutely, positively, without a single seed of doubt, perfect in virtually every way (aside from her antagonistic role in the show, but she is still shows a heroic side to her). She exceeds in a countless number of subjects and is a natural prodigy. There isn't a single thing in the entire plane of existence that Piper can't do, even of it defies the very laws of physics. Piper has her own rules when it comes to achieving the impossible. Physical Appearance Piper is widely known for her unparalleled beauty. Her appearance can leave anyone petrified from amazement, from all kinds of races. Piper's looks bring every single beauty pageant winner to shame. Piper is also very fashionable, as seen in first episode. She is seen wearing a light green shirt with sleeves that go to the middle of her forearm. There are pink and white diamonds running down the left side of her chest. She also has pink undershirt. Piper wears a jean skirt with a white belt and a heart-shaped belt-buckle that is half white and half pink. She also wears pink strap-on sandals with diamonds on the straps. Piper has matching diamond in-crested headband and earrings. Piper has a perfect face. She has tan skin with tender pink lips. She has brown eyes and oval-shaped head. Piper also has straight black hair that passes her shoulders. Piper also has impeccable sense of fashion. Her intuition for what to wear is astounding, and always finds what outfit is suitable for any occasion, and outshines all professional fashionistas of the world. Piper traditionally likes to wear bright clothing, mostly consisting of pink, purple, and red outfits. However, she also occasionally wears many other colored clothing and sometimes monochrome clothing, so she basically likes to wear all kinds outfits. Skills and Abilities Relationship 'Buckets (One-sided, Enemy) Piper's relationship with Bucket is not what you would call a stable one. Buckets thinks of Piper as one of her closest friends and always welcomes her company, while Piper loathes him with every fiber in her body. She rejects his existence and is disgusted by the very thought of him continuing to live. Piper is even willing to end Buckets' life by her own hands whenever the opportunity presents itself. Like this one time, when Buckets was going to go out surfing and Piper had replaced his original surfboard with a defective one. Once he got on a wave, the board was totaled and he was almost devoured by a shark, and you know what Piper did? She was sitting on a folding chair, eating popcorn, and laughing the whole time. Piper also enjoys straight-up bullying Buckets. In fact, it is one of her hobbies. She always humiliates, ridicules, mocks, and torment him whenever he is around. However, Buckets is too stupid to realize how dangerous Piper really is. 'Skinner ' (Boyfriend) Piper and Skinner are girlfriend and boyfriend. Many people find there relationship weird, due to their age difference. Even so, the two are not afraid o show their relationship. Piper is in love with Skinner for his looks and his don't-care-what-people-think-about-you personality. Skinner is in love with Piper for... well, everything about her. Despite their affection for each other, the two of them are sometimes known to argue. Piper is often annoyed by Skinner's stupidity, and Skinner believes Piper to be bossy, even though he is the true problem. Because of this, Piper is responsible for disciplining Skinner and making sure he doesn't go out of line. But at the end of the day, they are still a couple. In Epic Brains, she apologizes to Skinner for yelling at him. This is not something she frequently does, suggesting that she cares a lot about him. In Epic Duncer, she asks Skinner to ask her out to the dance. 'Kelly' (Sister) Piper is Kelly's little sister. They have typical sibling relationship, as they sometimes fight amongst each other. You're probably thinking like, "If Piper is a freakin goddess, than what doe that make her older sister". Well actually, since Piper is goddess, than Kelly would be a pile of dirt. Piper is actually better than Kelly in every way. Anything Kelly can do, Piper can do WAY better. Kelly may be a model human being compared to most girls, but when being compared to Piper, it's no contest. Kelly tries her best to hide it, but she secretly insecure about being in her little sister's shadow. Piper has also become a source of jealousy for Kelly, and Kelly tries to surpass Piper however she can. Piper uses her superiority and Kelly's insecurities to manipulate and bend Kelly to her will. And so, Piper often uses her sister as a scpaegoat whenever one of Piper's antics goes awry. Piper may be ashamed of her older sister, she still loves Kelly. Thus, they will sometimes work together to achieve their mutual goals, and they actually work pretty well together. So even if they argue, the two are still sisters. Trivia *Piper has had 23 babysitters so far, with 21 of them being on her Babysitter's Wall of Shame. Skinner remarked that when Bucket turned off her cell phone and TV, he saw something in her eyes that seemed unhuman. *In Epic Jobs, she said that watching sharks devour their meals in the aquarium relaxes her. Photo Gallery tumblr_lm77jedLfj1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lnuezqQi6P1ql07bk.png tiffany-espensen.jpg tiffany-espensenewe.jpg bucket_skinner_29hr.jpg bucket-and-skinners-epic-adventures-tiffany-espensen-4.jpg bucket-skinner-answer-questions-1.jpg Poster-kelly-piper.jpg Bucket-skinner-bts-3.jpg Tiffany-Espensen-BSEA-1x115Bwww_savevid_com5D_flv_000381800.jpg image.jpg tiffany.jpeg Piper's Status Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Piper Category:Kelly & Piper Category:Skinner & Piper Category:Epic Babysitters Category:Piper's Sneaky Plans Category:Piper's Cookies